for your eyes only
by serene skies
Summary: agent harrington, sixteen years old; your first undercover mission is to protect the mayor's daughter massie block. MASSINGTON. AU.
1. The First Mission

_inspired by agent cody banks_

* * *

**Chapter One**  
_The First Mission_

_----------------------------------------------------------  
_

**Name.**

Derrick Charles Harrington.

**Date of Birth.**

16th of November 1993.

**Occupation.**

High School Student.

**Specialties.**

Soccer team captain and goalie.  
Photographic Memory.  
Leader.  
Great Driver.  
I Learn things as I see them happening.  
I Can make anyone fall in love with me.

**Aim in Life.**

'I don't really have any aims. I just make them up as I go along'

* * *

Derrick Harrington was a very outgoing and charming boy that was basically friends with everyone. Nobody knew him very profoundly, but nobody was really interested on what was going on with him. They never questioned his actions; he was 'the' man that everybody admired and wanted to be, and the guy that all the girls wanted to get with.

That was the reason why Derrick Harrington made such a great applicant to the spy summer camp he always went to every single summer. It had a cover; they called it Westlake Summer Camp. Nobody really knew what it really was until they actually got there.

The parents were fooled to believe it was a simple summer camp like any other, they were sending their kids to. The future spies in training went there for the first time when they were twelve years old, expecting a normal camp too. They were chosen by application, by their specialties and their attitude towards life.

Once they were explained what the camp was really about, and they agreed to the terms they would sign a contract, promising absolute silence and secrecy which also allowed them future missions once they turned sixteen and an assured job position at the CIA once they got their university degree, even if it was from a crappy school.

Derrick Harrington applied for summer camp with his back then best friend Dempsey Solomon, who was rejected by the camp saying that he applied too late and that the positions were all taken. Derrick understood why only after he got told what the camp was really about. Dempsey was kind of weak.

The kids who didn't agree to the contract were sent back home with the refund, as the camp made up some believable excuse about the child being naughty or sick. The kids that denied the position were also injected with this chemical that made them forget the past day and woke up remembering what they were told to believe.

That had always scared the shit out of young Derrick Harrington. But then he became one of the best agents to be.

During the normal school days, he would exercise every day at the gym, at a place funded by the CIA in his neighborhood. There were many of these, like eight in every main city. They were obviously hidden, where no common person could have gone to and they were equipped with specialized spy machinery that helped them improve in different things.

Winter had passed, and Derrick had just came back from the 'camp reunion' that they had every winter for a few days, just to get them in shape again. The people who obviously didn't exercise everyday were sent back home with a selected memory loss the CIA had invented, and worked more than fine.

"MAN. We HAVE to go to a freaking Slice of Heaven tonight!" a friendly voice demanded from Derrick's back. He was at the changing room, just after he took a shower after soccer practice after school. His towel was wrapped around his waist, showing off his rock hard abs and pectorals.

"Why? What's happening at Slice of Heaven?" Derrick asked as he turned around to see Josh Hotz, his best friend just as he expected.

"Alicia freaking Rivera is happening. With her little posse; Kori, Olivia and Kristen" Josh replied. Derrick knew he had to say no, and it was entertaining seeing Josh pulling puppy dog eyes on him.

"If Kristen is going, I am definitely not going" Derrick replied. It was the perfect excuse.

"Come on man!" Josh whined.

"He is definitely not going" an unknown womanly voice came from the door. The two boys and a few guys from the team turned around to see who the intruder in the man's changing room was.

"What?" Josh asked himself out loud. That 'what' was mostly about her slamming body, and less about the Slice of Heaven problem.

The woman was undeniably hot. She was really tall, blond, with a nice color skin that was neither ghostly pale nor tacky tanned. She had a pair of nice classy heels, a high waist black skirt with a gold button down shirt with thin navy blue stripes. On her shoulder an expensive looking handbag and on her eyes a pair of Chanel oversize sunglasses which were probably bigger than her face.

"Who are _you_?" Kemp Hurley asked when he took a good look at the girl.

"None of _your_ business" the blond hottie snapped and turned her head towards Derrick. "Derrick Harrington, come with me"

"Why does Harrington always get the hottest ones? It's so unfair!" another team member whined, as Derrick obeyed the orders.

He looked at the towel, which was the only thing he was wearing and then looked at the blondie who looked inpatient. "Get dressed in five seconds."

Derrick quickly grabbed the boxers and slid them on with his pair of Seven jeans. He grabbed his dark grey tee shirt and wore it on the way towards the door where the blond was waiting.

"Wait. Before I do follow you, I want a confirmation of who you are." Derrick said as he stopped in the middle of the hallway. She was just a few inches shorter than him, which still meant that she was tall because he was over six feet.

"Sunny Arkansas Rampage." Those three words said it. It was exactly what he was looking for. Sunny Arkansas Rampage. It was the secret code for Secret Agent in Request. He learned it in the third year of summer camp and never forgot.

He nodded and followed her to the stretch limousine that was waiting outside Westchester High, which was a public school for the less fortunate kids that didn't have the money to attend a private one.

Everyone was trying to take a peek inside the limousine and everyone started talking when they saw a spoiled looking young woman that could easily pass as eighteen year old next to Derrick.

"Don't take it wrong. This is fully professional." The blond touched his hand and held it. Derrick was confused at first but picked up quite easily. The people were curious. It would have been an easy excuse and way out of the questions.

"Oh my God! Derrick, you would not buh-lieve what happened today! I had to fire my butler because he refused to bring me my daily diet Coke!" suddenly the blond changed voice, and sounded like a total bimbo. Derrick looked around and saw the students that were lurking around the car aaah-ing, like they finally understood what was going on.

A spoilt rich blond was dating a public school guy. It didn't happen often, but it did happen.

Once the two got inside the limo, the driver drove off to somewhere more secure. "So, who are you and what's going on?" Derrick finally got to ask.

"Agent Adele Long, CIA sent me to their best spy in training. They're ready to give you a mission" Adele said as she turned on the many screens around the limo.

"Seriously? Already?? They wait at least till you're eighteen normally!" Derrick exclaimed with shock, but Adele knew it was for the happiness. All the teenage agents in training were waiting for this moment. Once you got recruited for one job and completed it successfully you knew that they would call for you continuously. And if you were younger, the chances of getting a call-back were even higher.

"I know, it doesn't happen often, but the reports on your abilities impressed my boss, so suck it up and listen to me" Adele answered coldly. Derrick nodded. "We are heading to the New York City CIA headquarters. From there we will discuss the top-secret assignment they are going to set you and present you with some equipment"

Derrick nodded. He looked out of the window and never realized how fast the driver was actually going. It didn't surprise him much. With CIA owned cars, anyone could drive how fast as they wanted.

Adele discussed with him his current physical conditions. He was still fit from everyday work-outs, and he revised the CIA code book every few months or so even if he didn't need it thanks to his photographic memory that just kept every single information inside his brain.

When the limo parked into a normal looking building, Derrick didn't know if he was supposed to get out until Adele told him to. He had never been to a headquarter before, and he never imagined it to be like a Trump building, but a more futuristic building.

Adele walked towards the main entrance, showed the doorman her badge, and he nodded to let her and Derrick in. The elevator took them to the sixteenth floor. Outside the elevator there was a long corridor, and by the end of the corridor there was a huge metallic door, with a finger and eye scanner.

Adele scratched the electronic badge which opened the scanner. The machine rapidly scanned her eyes, and then she pressed her right hand on the screen. She pressed something else, which let the two agents in and got the door immediately closed.

"Welcome to the CIA New York City headquarters Agent Long plus one" an electronic machine voice said when the doors closed. Adele walked towards a door, which automatically opened as Adele passed.

This was exactly what Derrick imagined. It was even better in person. He loved it, and admired everything around him. Finally his time had come.

"Agent Harrington! It's a pleasure to finally have you here and meet you! We heard lots of great things about you" a very familiar looking agent shook hands with Derrick. Suddenly he felt ashamed. He was meeting the famous Gerard Rustic the man that managed to stop a bomb that was going to explode right in front of the White House twenty years ago and Derrick was presenting himself in a dark pair of straight legged jeans and a simple grey shirt.

"Agent Rustic. It's an honor" Derrick said, without managing to keep his eyes off him. He saw him on the CIA books and the trainers kept on repeating his name. A 'hero'.

"Agent Rustic, pardon Agent Harrington's apparel, I just pulled him out of the changing rooms after soccer practice" Adele was basically reading Derrick's mind.

"What can you do, you're only sixteen once! You have your whole life to wear a boring suit" Agent Rustic laughed. Derrick laughed with him. "Well, let's talk business in the conference room"

They all walked into a large conference room. It had an oval table, with a big empty hole in the middle. It probably fit around twenty people or so. Derrick sat on a seat where a tag with his name was on.

There was a bottle of Perrier water and a crystal cup, a legal pad with a dark sleek pen.

"What do you know about the New York Italian mob, Agent Harrington?" Agent Rustic asked, as he sat comfortably with a leg on top of the other.

"There is the Bonanno family, Colombo family, Genovese family, the Luchese family, and the Decavalacante family left. Which one?" Derrick gave them lots of doors to choose from.

"Good, you know your basics. We are looking at the DeCavalcante family at the moment"

"The DeCavalcante family has around 40 to 50 members at the moment. The boss of the bosses is Francesco Guarracci who got the position after John Riggi and Simone DeCavalcante. Under boss is currently Joseph Miranda-"

"Okay, I think we know that you know by now. Tell me what you know about William Block"

"He is the current New York mayor, lives in Gracie Mansion whilst his ex-wife and daughter live in uptown Westchester."

"Good. His daughter and ex-wife live in uptown Westchester. They're in a deathly position right now. The DeCavalcante family is trying to get affiliated to the government, and William Block contacted the CIA about this problem. The mobs are going to find out about this soon, and you need to do everything to protect the two ladies of the house."

"So the DeCavalcante family thinks William is actually collaborating with them?"

"Yes. And soon we have a plan to catch them"

"So, how does this mission involve me?" Derrick finally asked.

"You are a handsome guy, a fast learner, and you are great with girls as you wrote on your application form when you were 12 years old" Agent Rustic realized how old that file was a little too late.

"Thank God I'm still a womanizer and that my abilities haven't changed at all" Derrick smirked.

"That's good news, we should renovate these files. Well, we've enrolled you to OCD, every single class with Massie Block. You should become really close to her. Kendra Block is a really chill woman and she should be fine with you sleeping over at her place whenever is needed. When you are not there, there will be someone else in front to check on the family"

"Sounds like a pretty good plan. To win her completely over it will take me around a week or two" Derrick confidently smirked. Adele rolled her eyes, and the other CIA agents looked at him blankly.

"Okay then. Adele will take you to the equipment room and to the salon." Agent Rustic said, wrapping things up fast.

"Salon?" Derrick asked confused. That was a term he never heard before.

"Yes Agent Harrington. The ladies at Octavian Day County don't just go for public school guys no matter how charming they are. They think about status a lot. Trust me, my niece goes there and she is basically the embodiment of every OCD girl. Massie Block won't date you if she knew that you go to Westchester High. She's the daughter of the mayor, she ought to have high standards" Agent Rustic explained. Derrick nodded. He got up, shook Agent Rustic's firm hand, and followed Adele to the equipment room.

The equipment room was in the last floor of the building. It took the whole floor, and there were people dressed in white lab coats with a CIA stem by their chest and lab goggles.

It was so futuristic, and full of strange equipment that Derrick was really tempted to touch but knew it wouldn't have been appropriate. There was a glass door which was probably super strong and impossible for a man to break it, even with a bullet. It headed directly to the roof, where helicopters landed and the 'flying machinery' was sent off to.

For the high-speed cars that were inside the building there was a special elevator that managed to hold a whole car at a time. This took them right underground, where they could drive freely without being seen towards the high way so the agents didn't have to bother with Manhattan traffic.

Adele took him to a room with a tag on the steel door. It had 'Agent Harrington: Mission Block' written on a silver tag which was attached to the door. Derrick felt honored.

"Agent Harrington is here" Adele said as she texted someone on her Blackberry.

"Hi, I am your equipment manager, George Harris. Nice to meet you boy" George presented himself to the young agent.

"Derrick Harrington pleased to meet you" Derrick shook his hand.

"So, all this equipment in the room is for you. Let's start with the small things." George started as he headed to a steel desk. "This pen:" he held up a shiny black pen. "It's a Mont Blanc pen that has been transformed to do a variety of things. This pen can record anything when you click it, as if you are getting it out to write something. This pen can also spray a drug that can make anyone fall asleep. Use it with caution" George said as he gave it to Derrick.

Derrick accepted it, and looked at it. "Damn, these pens cost a ton!"

"Derrick, you have to remind yourself that you are going to a private school now." Adele repeated.

Derrick nodded and let George continue with his job. "Now, I'll show you this watch." He showed him a watch that looked like it was made of actual gold. Derrick checked out the brand. Gucci, of course. "Click this button only in case of really extreme emergency, it will knock anyone touching you down."

Derrick put on the watch.

"Blackberry for you, CIA gives every employee one, with a full list of all the agents you might need on Blackberry Messenger. If you have any problems with your equipment, you can BBM me. This Blackberry also has a GPS tracker telling you exactly where Massie Block is. A map of anywhere you want to go and endless credit."

"Sweet! My mother always whines about how I call people too much" Derrick happily received the phone and put it in his pocket.

"There Rayban wayfarers are x-ray and will show you exactly where and who is carrying a gun or knife or any kind of arm."

"I always wanted these" Derrick put them on. He looked at Adele, and realized she had a knife in her thigh which was held up by pantyhose and a Swiss knife hidden on her cleavage.

"A Swiss knife; you learnt at base camp what you do with it." George gave Derrick one too and he put it in his sock. "This is an iPod that you can use to deactivate any kind of alarm and get into anything that has a code in."

"Wow, you really do spoil us" Derrick grabbed the iPod and looked at the tunes. It was filled with music.

"Well, you've got to do what you've got to do." George smiled. "This is a master key for anything you want... And finally a brand new car."

Derrick turned around. He saw a shiny stunning silver Aston Martin waiting to be driven. "Bullshit!! I can't believe this! I drive a shitty old car, and now I'm getting an Aston Martin? Damn, I can't wait to drive this beauty!"

"Okay, Derrick. Stop making so much noise, you're attracting too much unwanted attention" Adele shut him up.

"Fuck. I am going to drive an Aston Martin, Adele! Am I going to keep it?" Derrick asked, with hope in his puppy dog eyes.

"If you accomplish the mission well you will." George said, as he handed him the keys to the car.

"Man. What am I going to tell my parents? They'd think I stole it!" Derrick shouted.

"We'll talk about that at the salon" Adele responded.

"Okay, I guess you're done" Derrick checked with George.

"Actually, I forgot one last thing." George grabbed something that looked like a whole bunch of cash, neatly wrapped. "Ten thousand in cash for emergency"

"Oh my God, this is a dream" Derrick said. He put the cash inside the car somewhere safe, along with him brand new items.

Derrick thanked George and followed Adele to the elevator. She pushed the eighteenth floor's button and waited till the doors opened. This floor looked like a completely normal beauty salon. There were beautiful ladies getting their hair done, the place was beautiful and classy and really not scientific.

Adele sat Derrick down, and told the hair dresser he needed a Robert Pattinson kind of look because apparently Massie typed him down as the perfect man on her Facebook.

"She loves Robert Pattinson. That's one of the main reasons you got picked. You're tall, you're lean and also much fitter than Robert. Your bone structure is similar, and we're going to dress somehow like him but with more class." Adele said as the stylist listened carefully.

"Okay. So what are we going to tell my parents?" Derrick asked.

"We're going to tell them that you won the car at the Westchester Mall. They were doing one of those sponsorship things and you just happened to try and win. About the school we're going to tell them that you have been requested to transfer to OCD because of your fantastic soccer skills and extraordinary intelligence." Adele said.

"Sweet," Derrick nodded as the hair stylist cut his hair. "That can work. I can't wait to drive my new car. I swear, this is the best job ever"

"We all know that." Adele replied. Half an hour later, the hair was cut. He looked like a fitter version of the Twilight star, with a nice wardrobe which could have been described as 'effortless hot with a mix of class'. Something along Chuck Bass meets Robert Pattinson.

The wardrobe was going to be shipped at a fully decorate mansion that was owned but never used by the CIA. To avoid any suspicions by the parents, Derrick had to drive with his Aston Martin wearing normal clothes, and then head to the mansion where Adele was going to stay at to change, looking like a handsome man.

The two agents drove off back to Westchester, and they were back by eight pm. Adele stayed in the black van that was by the neighbor's house that was empty at the moment.

Derrick opened the main door, and greeted his parents. It was time to get his acting skills on. "Mom! Dad! You will not believe this!"

Daniel Harrington and Jade Harrington walked towards the foyer and looked at him, expecting further information.

"I won an Aston Martin today at the mall! Can you believe this? It's outside! I can't believe this either!" Derrick exclaimed as he jumped up and down with excitement just like a girl.

"What? Where is it?" Daniel Harrington rushed outside with the wife. They looked at the Aston Martin with awe. "You can't keep it! You're sixteen, boy!"

"You say that just because you want to drive it yourself" Derrick laughed. "Of course I'm going to keep it, dad! It was my first win!"

"Aw, Derrick you are the luckiest one in this family!" Jade hugged her son.

Derrick smiled. They had bought the story. He walked towards his room and went to sleep. He couldn't believe that this was happening.

He went to sleep thinking about how the next day Adele was going to come and tell his parents that OCD was asking for them.

Everything he had worked so hard for was now starting to be worth it.

* * *

opinions in a review would be great

**CLICK**

**|  
V**


	2. The Transfer Student

_hey guys! thanks so much for the reviews! knowing that people are actually enjoying this motivates me so much :D_

_keep the reviews coming, and here is the second chapter.__

* * *

_

**Chapter Two**  
_The Transfer Student_

_----------------------------------------  
_

**saturday**

The next morning the weather was the kind of fantastic that gave you hope for the arrival of summer. The sky was clear with no clouds to be seen, there was a slight breeze that kept you fresh and not sweat and the sun caused everyone to leave with a pair of sunglasses on.

Derrick Harrington didn't go out. He had received a text from Adele on his brand new Blackberry that he couldn't show his parents and she let him know that she was coming over at around two in the afternoon.

Derrick sat on the couch of the living room and turned on the television to play with his Play Station on a game that involved killing hookers and stealing cars as he waited for Adele to show up.

At two pm spot on, the doorbell rang. Derrick let his mother open the door, trying to act as unsuspicious as possible. His father kept his eyes on the New York Times like always.

Jade Harrington opened the door, and when she saw a stunning woman dressed in a expensive Oscar de La Renta white suite she took the apron off and hanged it with the coats.

"Yes?" Jade asked, looking at her, trying to understand who she was.

"Is this the Harrington residence?" Adele asked.

"Yes it is. who are you?" Jade replied.

"Hi, let me introduce myself. My name is Adele Long; I am here to represent Octavian Day County school that is located in uptown Westchester. I was sent here for your son Derrick Harrington" Adele introduced herself.

"Oh wow. Is that OCD that fancy school?" Jade asked for a confirmation. Adele nodded and Jade looked at Derrick who was still playing with the Play Station. "This sounds important, would you like to come inside to talk about it?"

"That would be lovely." Adele agreed and stepped inside the house. She sat on the dining table's chair, and accepted a cup of coffee that Jade offered her.

Jade called for Derrick and Daniel Harrington and in ten minutes they both sat around the table.

"OCD really believes in scholarships by merit. Every year we pick five scholarship students from both Westchester High and Abner Double Day to have the privilege to come to our school. This year we picked five students, but one decided to leave so we looked through the files again and we were amazed by Derrick's amazing academic records"

"Aw, Derrick, we never get to know how good you really are in school" Jade said as she touched her son's hand.

"Derrick is the soccer captain and goalie. We really need a goalie in our soccer team. Plus he has a 4.0 GPA. We would be honored to have someone like Derrick to join us in OCD"

Daniel hugged Derrick warmly. "I knew my son was born to be great!" he cried out loud. Jade joined the hug.

"All you've got to do now is sign these papers and he can start this Monday."

**monday**

It was finally Monday morning and Derrick woke up after one ring from his alarm clock. It was six am and if he wasn't a spy undercover he could have woken up at seven forty five every morning.

But he wasn't a normal kid so that meant waking up at six in the morning, take a shower, dry his hair, put on something random, eat breakfast and head towards the mansion that was owned by the CIA in uptown Westchester.

When he was done with the shower, brushing teeth and all the hygiene-involved things, he slid on a simple black V-neck tee from American Apparel and a pair of jeans from American Eagle and then headed downstairs for a nice breakfast.

He had a few pancakes and a coffee and once he was done he took the Aston Martin for a ride. He turned the GPS on which gave him directions towards the CIA-owned mansion

When he got there he was amazed by the beauty of the huge home. It had two visible floors and it was all white. The windows were all arched, and the front yard was huge.

It had a gate for protection, so that they could look richer. Derrick opened the gate with the key he received from Adele that Saturday.

He parked the car in front of a huge tree, and walked towards the door. He opened it with a key and when he got in he was amazed by how well it was decorated.

There were frames with pictures of Derrick when he was a toddler, then when he was six and a few from the puberty stage and then lastly some recent ones. There were also a few strangers.

There was a family picture Derrick never saw before with him and a stranger man and Adele in front of the Eiffel tower where he had never been to in his life. It was photo shopped very well.

There were huge paintings of Derrick from when he was just a little kid. It was weird how the CIA managed to have access to such private moments.

Then there were pictures of the man that was in some family pictures on the wall. "That's your fake father. He's a retired CIA agent who is always willing for help."

"That explains it." Derrick answered as he turned around to see a smoking hot Adele dressed in a smart looking dress. "And you must be my step mother"

"Indeed. Now go to Pauline, it's the first room in the second floor's right"

Derrick followed the orders and walked towards the stairs then when he got there he opened the first door on the right.

He saw Pauline who was getting the outfit out of the mannequin. Pauline was one of the strangers that were in the family picture frames.

"Hey Pauline" Derrick greeted her.

"Hello Agent Harrington!" She joked. Pauline was young. On her mid-twenties. She had blond hair and blue eyes and a similar skin tone to Derrick's. Now he understood why they got Pauline to be the stylist of the mission.

"You're supposed to be my sister, right?" Derrick asked for a confirmation.

"Yep, and you know how rich people families work, right? So complicated and shit" Pauline said as she got the last shoe out of the mannequin. "Well our story is this: I was the first born, then six years after you were born and our mother died when you were seven. Our father kept on dating without closure until he decided to marry a woman that was only one year older than me"

"Sick. But that's the reality. Look at Hugh Hefner" Derrick agreed. He took a look at the outfit.

"We had to make a few changes last minute. We found out that Massie likes the Robert Pattinson red carpet style but resents the everyday style! And we decided that the Chuck Bass style is way too bright so we decided to go for a cooler way."

There was a pair of oxford shorts in a khaki color from Marc Jacobs and an Ermenegildo Zegna gingham checked button down shirt and a grey V-Neck from Dior Homme.

Pauline never missed a detail. She didn't forget to the pair of Hugo Boss cotton boxers and the Paul Smith socks that looked great when they slightly showed from his Ralph Lauren leather boat shoes.

"This is good! I love this outfit" Derrick said as he touched the button down shirt that was on top of the bed. "Oh God, I sound like such a girl"

"Well, I think this is the perfect first day outfit" Pauline said as she put on a David Yurman black beaded bracelet on his wrist.

"Are you sure this doesn't look too gay?" Derrick asked.

"Of course not! One bracelet on a man is always really hot" Pauline reassured him. "Now put this on, and we'll see if we need a fix."

Derrick listened to him and walked towards the bathroom with all the clothes. He put it all on and once he was done he took a look at the mirror. He was hot.

He got out of the bathroom and walked out to the bedroom to show off his look.

"Definite ten! You look smokin' hot!" Pauline clapped as she jumped up and down.

The door opened, and Adele walked in. "Time for you to get going."

"Okay, I'll be right there. Is this my bag?" Derrick checked if the Prada messenger bag was his.

"Yep" Pauline confirmed. "Get going, and make sure you rock Massie Block's world"

"Thanks, I'll make it happen for sure" Derrick winked.

"Wait! I almost forgot! Rayban Clubmasters!" Pauline handed him a pair of sunglasses. He grabbed them and put them on. Now he looked perfect. Nothing was missing.

He hopped into his silver Aston Martin, put the GPS to OCD and followed the directions towards the school as the electronic voice said out loud where to go.

When he got to Octavian Day County, he admired the beautiful buildings. They were from the 1500s and they had been taken care of really well.

The grass was greener than Central Park's and the trees looked like they grew there for centuries. The parking lot was filled with fancy cars from Lamborghinis to Audis.

Derrick parked on the second row and got out of the car. He noticed all the faces looking at him, checking him out, wondering who he was.

He got straight back in and talked to his watch that was also a walkie-talkie. _I thought everybody was rich here and fancy cars don't stand out. Why is everybody staring at me? _He hissed through his watch.

_This is a private school Derrick. There are not many students. Only 500 I think. They know when somebody knew arrives. Also, remember you should tell them all another story not the one we fed your parents._

Derrick noted it and nodded. _Done. Wish me luck! _

He got out the car for real this time and grabbed his bag. He locked the car and walked towards the main building with confidence.

He did everything that he had to do before the first lesson and then headed towards the biology laboratory and looked around to sit next to the right guy.

He saw a guy with dark hair and very light eyes. If he wasn't a spy he wouldn't have noticed that he had different colored eyes straight away. One was blue one was green.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Derrick coolly asked as he removed his messenger bag from his shoulders.

"Of course not" the boy replied as he kept his eyes on his iPhone.

"I'm Derrick Harrington, I'm a transfer from California" Derrick offered his hand to be shaken. The boy turned around to look at him.

"Cam Fisher" Cam shook his hand. "Do you play soccer? You look like a guy that plays soccer."

"Actually, I do. I used to be the team captain back in Malibu" Derrick replied with confidence. This was his first mission and it was quite an easy one. So he had to exceed the expectations to get a new and more exciting mission the next time.

"What are you?"

"Goalie. There is not a chance a ball will go past through the goal if I'm standing in front of it" Derrick said with much pride and confidence.

"Fantastic! We needed a goalie in our team. Come try out after school at three. If you're in you'll be training straight away" Cam announced.

Right when he finished speaking, three hot girls opened the door and strutted in, flaunting to the whole class their hotness.

Derrick recognized immediately the brunette. She was Massie Block the girl in the pictures. He had to admit that the pictures didn't do her justice. She was much hotter in person.

She had a Megan Fox body, and a unique face that looked so soft and fragile, yet very mean and sly. He skin was creamy yet slightly tan and her hair was long and wavy that reminded him a lot of that hot Victoria's Secret model called Alessandra Ambrosio.

She was wearing a Fendi outfit which involved a Fendi collared silk blouse in creamy white worn under a pair of Fendi silk petal high waist shorts in a light pastel orange shade. On her feet she was walking on a pair of Dior espadrilles. On her shoulder she had the eternal Dior gaucho bag in a shade of brown.

Behind her there were two other chicks. One blond and another one was a redhead. The redhead was really pretty too. She had straight long red hair and a straight fringe. Her skin was nice and pale and her face was really small.

She had green eyes and freckles and her nose was slightly turned up. But just a tiny bit. She was around the same height as Massie. Which was around 5'8; actually all three girls were similar heights.

The redhead was wearing a loose Alexander Wang cropped teeshirt in athletic blue that came up to her belly button with a high waist floral skirt from BCBG. On top of the tee she had a leather jacket from Balmain.

The blonde was equally beautiful. She had a short asymmetrical bob which resembled a lot to Gwyneth Paltrow's. Her skin was slightly tan, and her lips were in a lovely shade of pink. Her eyes were really big and blue and her face was small and round. She was thinner than the two girls, she had a modelesque figure with much less assets to work with. Her chest was an obvious perky A-Cup and her butt was small but yet it popped out enough to make a boy wonder.

She was wearing a Gucci sleeveless shirt dress in blue and white thin vertical stripes. The dress was long up to half her thigh and there was also a thin brown leather attached belt.

She looked so summery and joyful, which made everyone around her happy as well. Over the dress she had a lovely white lace knit thin cardigan that she left unbuttoned and unwrapped as she carried a white/cream colored Marc Jacobs hobo bag and rocked a pair of Chloe heels.

"Who are they?" Derrick asked, trying to act as if he never seen any of them before. That would have been his reaction. With mouth open, admiring and checking out the booties.

"Brunette is Massie Block, daughter of William Block the New York mayor. Don't bother. She might be smokin' hot but no boy in Westchester came even close enough to give her a peck on her lips. The last guy she dated was a heir to billions. So unless you're a Hilton or a Van Der Bilt I say don't bother" Cam said as he stared at Massie who was putting a few papers on the teacher's desk.

"She's hot" Derrick said looking and sounding stupid.

"I know." Cam replied. "The redhead is Dylan Marvil. She, on the contrary of Massie probably dated all of the soccer A-string team. She's easy. But she's cool. She doesn't expect anything more after a fuck. She sleeps around like man. With no feelings"

"I think that's admirable"

"But others perceive it as 'slutty'. But who are they to judge? Prudes." Cam answered as he played with his pen.

"Who's the blond?"

"Well, that's Claire Lyons. Also known as my girlfriend. She's the balance between the two extremes. She's an easy girl to love" Cam said as he smiled. Derrick smiled too because he found it sweet, and right at that moment, the blond walked towards their table.

"Good morning love" Claire said as she kissed the boy on the lips. She removed her lips from his, and checked out the new boy she was positive she never saw before. "And who is this?"

"Transfer from Malibu. His name is Derrick Harrington and apparently he should be an amazing goalie"

"Finally! You've been searching for a decent goalie for years!" Claire exclaimed, looking really happy for her school's team. "I'm Claire Lyons by the way. Nice to meet you"

"Derrick Harrington" Derrick shook the blondie's hand. She was really nice and her character brought a totally different atmosphere in the room. But he had to stop thinking about the blond and concentrate on the brunette. She was the target.

"Derrick, you should meet my best friend Massie. She's hot, rich, and single. She recently broke up with her ex-boyfriend and she needs to be taken care of. You seem a like a perfect candidate for her" Claire said whispering in his ear, which was loud enough for Cam to hear as well.

"How recently?" Derrick asked. Why did the CIA not mention she just broke up? This was ridiculous! For this reason it would take him at least three weeks.

"Well, three months ago. But she is taking it really bad. She says that she's over him but you should really try taking her mind off that douche" Claire giggled. Okay, three months ago. That was already much better. "Okay?"

"I have no problem with that. She's hot" Derrick tried his best to sound like a normal teenager. In his mind he kept on thinking 'WWATGD' what would a teenage guy do?

"I know she is. And nobody in OCD had the honor to go out on a date with her, so if she rejects you don't take it personally and keep on trying." Claire gave him a tip. Derrick nodded.

Claire turned around to look at Massie who was chatting and laughing with Dylan as they looked at the social section of Vogue Magazine where Massie was published too.

"Mass! Dyl! Come over here" Claire called for the two friends. They got up and walked towards the tables they were at.

"Good morning Cam. How is life treating you?" Massie asked with a bitchy tone in her voice, like she was being sarcastic.

"Life's treating me fine. How is the anti-_bitch_otic working for you? It looks like there is no change" Cam replied and Claire both laughed and Massie just rolled her eyes thinking about the lame comeback he came up with.

She then looked at the new boy. He was looking amused. "You are?"

"Massie, this is Derrick Harrington. Transfer from Malibu. He's trying out for the goalie position how great is that?" Claire said with excitement.

"Great" Massie replied coldly. She kept on looking at him. She couldn't keep her eyes off him because he was probably the hottest guy she had ever actually met.

He had the flair in his hair, the eyes were intense, the slightly tan color of his body. A few freckles by his cheeks that made him more adorable. The great sense of style! Who was this kid? Was he sent from heaven just for her?

She didn't want to seem too nice; if she was then her instant crush would have been way too obvious. But then she didn't want to be too cold, because he would take it the wrong way and just go for someone else. Like Dylan.

Why couldn't she just go with the flow? Don't always think about it before acting? She just needed to be spontaneous at times.

Okay. She had to make him believe that she wasn't such a bitch after all. She thought through her head. What could have gotten them closer without being too obviously clingy? Ask him for a date. No. Stalk him and pretend to bump on him at the park. HELL NO. Find out where he hangs out and 'accidentally' be there. NO. NO. NO!

She looked outside the window, but a girl named Sadie blocked the soothing view of the immense fields. Massie was about to shout at her, but contained herself. She stared at her with an evil eye. Her eyes kept on landing on her ugly white shirt with lots of messy writings on top in black.

Party, there was the word 'party' on the tee shirt. This was her answer. The Goddess of the fierce was telling her exactly what to do. Throw a party. It made sense. Her birthday was exactly four months away this Friday.

"I'm throwing a party!" Massie exclaimed. Everyone turned around to look at her confused. Claire and Dylan raised their eyebrows confused. "My three quarter-birthday party!"

"What?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah, we haven't had a decent party in months! The last decent one was six months ago. The one you threw" Massie replied to Dylan.

"True. That was a great party" Dylan smirked with pride.

"Well, it's time to top it. My house, let's do this Friday because my mother is in London" Massie said as she faked a British accent when she mentioned London.

"Fantastic!" Claire high fived her friend, and hugged Cam.

Derrick smiled, happy for the sudden decision Massie made and hoped Adele noted it. She read his mind and replied from the invisible ear piece on his ear. _You have to go._

"Who's invited?" Dylan asked.

"All the soccer A-string team, the football team, A-List boys that are not part of the club, and a few B-Listers." Massie answered. Derrick noted it. If he was going to get the position of the goalie he was going to be automatically invited to the party.

"Are you calling Landon Dorsey? Because you only have five days to organize it" Claire asked, mentioning the lack of time.

"Who do you take me for? Of course I am calling Landon Dorsey! And I know exactly what the theme of the party is going to be"

"Go on, tell us?" Dylan said.

"Casino Night" Massie replied. "It's been done quite often before, but no in my house. Let's celebrate my three quarter-birthday with drinking and gambling!"

"When's your birthday?" Derrick asked just out of curiosity.

"The 16th of August. So this Friday the 16th of April is exactly ¾ away from my seventeenth." Massie answered.

"Cool."

"It's just another reason to throw a party" Massie smiled. She liked where this was going. Derrick was going to make the football team for sure. After all, his legs looked super strong.

Derrick looked at his Rolex. It was twenty minutes over the lesson and Derrick had heard and learned nothing from the lesson. He didn't even realize the professor had arrived to class and was chattering about Eukaryotic and Prokaryotic cells.

He decided to take a listen and look through the textbook to at least know the answers to any questions he might have asked. He didn't need much to memorize everything. He only needed just a few minutes of reading.

The day had passed with not much talking between Derrick and Massie. Derrick was dying to talk to her and get some interesting conversation out of her, but she always answered with a one word answer which made it impossible.

At two thirty school had ended, Derrick changed into the soccer kit he had brought from the CIA-home (prepared by Pauline obviously). There was an AC Milan kit and a pair of nice Nike shoes.

He dressed at the changing room and once he tried out he saved all the balls that were about to go in the goal. He made the team immediately.

An hour and a half of training left Derrick tired, but not exhausted. He was used to all the training he did after school for the CIA camp.

The coach loved him straight away. Cam was the captain of the Tomahawks and once he saw Derrick play, he accepted him immediately.

The other team players had nothing against Derrick, and soon they grew to appreciate him and love having him in the team.

He was getting accepted by the whole team, which meant acceptance and desire from the girls would have come in no time.

That meant, Massie Block would have been his sooner than expected.

* * *

**REVIEW, pretty please  
**

**|  
V  
**


	3. The First Kiss

**Chapter Three**  
_The First Kiss_

* * *

**wednesday**_  
_

On Wednesday morning, Derrick Harrington only waited for the English Literature lesson to take action. It was the only lesson he had with Massie alone, because Claire, Dylan and Cam were in another class

When he got in third period, he saw the professor waiting for everyone to settle down. Massie was sat in a chair by the window, and he walked towards her direction and sat down on the table on her right.

"Hey" Derrick greeted Massie as he sat down. The lesson started and he desperate tried to find something to talk about.

He thought about all the information given to him from the CIA but realized he didn't receive any information on her interest. He dug his head inside his crossed arms and pretended to fall asleep; instead he pressed the button on the Rolex and whispered in. _fast info on MB's favorites._

After a minute, Adele replied and Derrick jotted down the information with a lead pencil on the last page of his copy of the Great Gatsby.

_She enjoys all Mitch Albom books and Truman Capote. _Adele replied

He peeked through her desk. She had a copy of Tuesdays with Morrie next to her pencil case. That was the only Albom book he enjoyed.

"Love that book" Derrick whispered making sure the professor wasn't looking.

"Really? I love Mitch Albom. He's a great writer" Massie replied as she flicked through the copy of that book.

"It's unusual meeting such a beautiful girl like you who actually likes reading" Derrick said, trying to compliment her.

"What are you trying to say? Do you actually think that if a girl is stunning like I am she has to be automatically a bimbo?" Massie defended herself.

"Massie, it was a compliment. You really should stop being so negative, sometimes a compliment is just a compliment. There is not always a hidden meaning in a comment" Derrick looked at her confused. Massie felt idiotic for responding that way.

"You're right. Thank you" Massie said as she stared at the marble floor looking embarrassed.

"You're welcome." Derrick replied. He got back to the friendly tone. "Listen, this is basically the only lesson we have together alone. I thought it might have been appropriate to ask you now"

Massie was lost. "Ask what?"

"How do you feel about going to a date with me tonight?" Derrick gazed in her amber colored eyes. They were truly beautiful. It was a shade of brown he never saw before. Unique.

"Sorry. I can't. I've got horse riding then I've got to go have dinner in Manhattan with my father." Massie said. She was dying to say yes.

"Well, that's a bummer. How about tomorrow night?"

"Sorry I'm kind of busy tomorrow too. I need go to a party with all these politicians and shit" Massie said. This was horrible timing!

"I guess I'll just meet you at your party then"

"You'll come for sure, right?" Massie made sure. She hoped she didn't sound too needy.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world"

The lesson passed quiet fast. Derrick made conversation with Massie and talked about how the party planning was going.

By the end of the lesson Massie headed towards the 'coffee lounge' and ordered herself a coffee whilst she waited for her two best friends to come talk to her.

She had no idea where Derrick went to, because they had a study period but they had the access to the coffee lounge where they could just chill.

"So how many invitees are there in the party?" Claire's quirky voice asked excited.

"Around a hundred and fifty" Massie replied as she put her mug down on the coffee table knowing that both Claire and Dylan were going to jump in the couch.

"That's a pretty good sum. Alcohol?" Dylan checked.

Massie looked at her as if she was serious. "Who do you take me for? I'm not an amateur. I've had to give a 500$ tip for 600$ worth of alcohol. Landon Dorsey is expensive"

"You know your shit, don't you?"

"Damn right I do" Massie laughed. Right then Derrick and Cam walked right in as they talked about soccer practice.

"Man, he is so hot" Claire said. She was fully in love with Cam Fisher, but that didn't stop her from undressing hot guys with her eyes.

"I know" Both Massie and Dylan said at the same moment. Massie turned around to give Dylan the evil eye, and so did Dylan.

"You didn't claim him" Dylan hastily whispered.

"Neither did you" Massie reciprocated the tone.

"It's a fair game then" Dylan smirked. She did have her tricks which kind of worried Massie.

Massie brought the confidence back. "Well, you should really expect the worst because he already asked me on a date"

Dylan gasped, and then closed her mouth. "Doesn't mean that we won't hookup"

"Actually, it kind of does" Massie winked at her. She made eye contact with Derrick and made body language with him, asking him to come over.

He raised his hand asking her to wait. He bought two coffees and walked towards the couch. He sat in between Massie and Dylan, which made things automatically competitive.

"So, I heard you like Coldplay? There's a concert tomorrow night and I've got two backstage passes. If you want to go with me the other one's yours" Dylan winked as she showed him the backstage passes.

"I'd like that, b-"

"But he's going on a date with me" Massie quickly interrupted him. He looked confused. "He's going to my dad's political campaign party. So he can be re-elected this year"

"I am?" Derrick smiled. He could hear from the ear piece Adele and the rest congratulating him and high-fiving each other.

"Yes. My father is sending me a limo and we have to dress elegant, you know how these things are" Massie smiled at him. Dylan bit her lip with anger and rolled her eyes.

"Sure. I'll come over at yours, just give me the address" Derrick said.

"I'll text it to you after. Give me your phone so I'll save my number" Massie asked. Derrick handed the Blackberry to her, and she typed in her digits and gave it a call so she could have his number too.

Derrick got his Blackberry back and saved it. Massie did the same with hers. She raised her phone, snapped a picture and saved the contact.

He followed her lead and snapped a picture too, and she smiled sweetly.

"Aw, you look so sweet" Derrick smiled as he showed her the picture.

"Haha, don't!" Massie joked. She knew she was one of the most photogenic people in OCD.

"So, when should I come over to yours?" Derrick got back to the party conversation.

Massie thought about it for a second then replied. "Is seven pm good for you? We should get back at one or something"

"That sounds fine. I really need to go now. I'm leaving early today, I have a doctor's appointment" Derrick said. He got up and after he said bye to everyone that mattered and headed to the parking lot. His car was parked there.

When he got there he spoke on his watch. _Let's go discuss tomorrow's plans. Meet me at the house?_

Adele agreed and he drove off to the house. Adele and the rest of the CIA crew were already there, and Adele was anxious to tell him that he did a fantastic job.

"You were great! You basically have her in your fist!" was the first thing that Adele shouted when he walked in the mansion.

"Thanks. I can't believe it either. She invited me to the father's party. We can speed up our mission now. The slow part is basically over" Derrick said as he sat on the dining room table.

The cook they hired was also a back-up CIA agent; he was on probation for breaking a minor rule, so he only received small missions until he was proven worthy again.

There was a plate of seafood risotto and a vast choice of drinks; a Coca Cola can, a Mountain Dew can, a bottle of Evian and Perrier, and a red and white Italian wine.

"First of all, you're coming up straight after lunch and I'll help you tailor a suit" Pauline said excited. She loved tailoring suits. With her skills she could have worked for any fashion house in the world.

"But now we are going to discuss the game plan" Adele said. She took out a few colored pictures of scary looking men.

"Who are they?" Derrick asked as he took a closer look. There was a man that was almost bald, with a shaved and clean face, mean dark eyes, and thin lips. He was around his forties.

"This man is Michele Gaviano. He is also known as Big Mike. He's pretty merciless and you really have to be careful with him. He will be attending the party, to check everything is going right. You always have to watch out for William Block."

"Yes. I get that."

"You will stick this listening device and GPS tracking device under Big Mike's shoe." Adele handed something to him. It was a blue tack kind of material wrapped over the microchip.

"How?"

"Find your ways, you're a spy now"

Derrick nodded. She was right, he was a spy and he was going to rock this mission.

**thursday**

The next day's evening at six pm, Derrick Harrington was at the CIA mansion getting dressed with the tailored Michael Kors classic black suit. He had a white dress shirt from Armani Collezioni under with a Hugo Boss tie. On his feet he had a pair of Hugo Boss Rino Leather loafers.

He looked like a rich man in his twenties. He was just smoking hot. He put his gun under the shirt and it was held up by the black leather Armani belt, on the side by his hips.

A Swiss knife was hidden under his socks, by his ankle, and he decided to bring his x-ray sunglasses with him.

He smelled of his Armani Acqua di Gio cologne mixed with his aftershave. It was a good combination, he smelled like a real man.

After he ate a light Spanish meal he brushed his teeth and got into the car. He brought all his needed items with him and headed towards Charleston Street, where Massie Block lived. She told him that she wouldn't miss the house.

It was a stone brick house with huge white French columns at the entrance. It was huge with dark grey roof tiles. There were white French arched windows, and the front yard had Italian sanpietrini

And before anyone could access to the huge house, there was a huge residential iron gate with special patterns and a little bit of gold traces.

There were two guards in the house that had licensed guns visibly attached to their belts. Derrick lowered down the window as one of the guards came over.

"Derrick Harrington, guest of Massie Block?" Derrick said.

"Let him in, Jeff" The guard told his co-worker.

Derrick drove in and parked the car next to two other. One was a Bentley and the other one was sleek silver Porsche 911. This was one rich family.

He locked the door of his beloved Aston Martin and walked towards the front door, under the big white arches. He rang the bell, and a housekeeper showed up.

"Good Evening. Who are you here to see?" the east European housekeeper asked politely showing respect.

"Hi, I'm Derrick Harrington, guest of Massie Block?" Derrick said. The housekeeper nodded and called Massie from an intercom.

Massie bolted downstairs as she put on an earring. They were these chandelier sterling silver teardrop earrings with small diamond studs. She looked great. She Rachel Bilson-esque beachy wavy hair and Herve Leger batik print in white and very light blue which was almost unnoticeable.

It had a boat neck which enhanced her lovely bones. And it was also very tight, short and flattering, which was a typical Herve design.

"Wow, you look fantastic Massie." Derrick greeted her with a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks, you look handsome too." Massie replied. "The driver is waiting for us outside, just let me get my clutch and I'll be right there"

She waltzed back to the door and spoke to the housekeeper. "I'll be back at 1 or 2, Inez. Tell my mother to not wait up"

Derrick kept the door open for her and headed towards the limousine. Massie followed him and got inside as the driver opened the door for her.

The driver drove towards Manhattan and Massie and Derrick chatted mostly about Dylan's flirting ways and how he really wasn't interested in her no matter how hot she was.

When they arrived, the limousine was parked right in front of the Plaza Hotel, which was faced right in front of Central Park. It was dark, and the photographers were all waiting for the arrival of the mayor's daughter and other socialites.

The doorman at the plaza opened the door, which made them exit right in front of the red carpet. Derrick got out first. Like the gentleman he was, he helped Massie out too.

They posed for the cameras, whilst Derrick thought about an excuse if his parents saw the papers. My friends invited me to the mayor's party; they go to these kinds of things all the time. No big deal.

They posed for a few pictures, and then Derrick walked Massie inside the Hotel and the elevator the rooftop where the party was held at.

It was full of people in suits and evening gowns. There was a suite before the rooftop, and some people were inside and others were out.

Derrick immediately looked around to search for the suspect mafia.

"There's my little princess!" a voice he heard a lot of times on the news greeted Massie from behind. Massie and Derrick both turned around to see William Block.

"Daddy! It's a great campaign party!" Massie hugged her father.

"Thank you. And you look amazing. You are absolutely worthy of a Block." William smiled. He looked at Derrick confused. "And you are?"

"Daddy, this is my friend from school, Derrick Harrington." Massie introduced her boyfriend-to-be to her father. She wasn't worried. William was always nice to her boyfriends.

"I thought you were dating that son of the-"

"No. I guess you weren't listening the last five times I told you that we broke up" Massie looked at the floor embarrassed. Derrick softly caressed her hand supporting her.

"Sorry, dear. These past few months were stressing. I barely remember the date today" William apologized.

"It's alright daddy. I understand" Massie faked a smile. William excused himself and went to talk to another man.

Right then, Derrick realized that William Block was talking to was the guy from the DeCavalcante family. Big Mike. It was him.

Derrick never lost track of Big Mike and William with his eyes. The two old men were discussing and whisper-arguing behind a wall. Then they disappeared.

When Massie grabbed a drink, Derrick whispered in his watch. _Big Mike is discussing with Block. Should I follow them?_

_Go ahead. But make sure Massie finds someone to hang out with and doesn't notice your absence._

Derrick walked towards Massie who was not too far from Big Mike and William. Derrick looked around, and searched for some young girl that Massie would know.

Right then, as if God just answered his prayers, a girl power walked towards Massie in a white shimmery and flattering spaghetti strap gown from Armani Prive.

It looked great on her tan skin, dark eyes and Penelope Cruz-like hair. "Mazzie! I waz looking for you everywhere!"

"Nina! You look stunning. Love the dress. Giorgio, right?" Massie asked friendly.

"Hu elze?" Nina did a lot of hand motions which were synchronized to her weird accent.

"Nina, this is my friend Derrick"

"Ooh La La. I like Derrick" Nina winked as she shook Derrick's hand. He smirked.

"Nice to meet you." Derrick replied. "I've got to go to the bathroom. I'll be back. You girls catch up and all" Massie agreed and nodded and Derrick rushed to find Big Mike and the mayor.

Derrick slimed towards the corridor. All the doors were slightly open, and he checked each one of them subtly. There was only one door which was closed.

He heard people talking from behind the door, and thought it was a smarter idea to go out back and keep his cover silent.

Outdoors, there was a window that showed what was going on. Luckily for him it was slightly open, so he could eavesdrop and hear everything that was happening.

He grabbed his Swiss knife which was hidden under his socks. He checked that it was like the ones they gave him in CIA-camp, and turned the recorder on. He placed the knife by the window sill subtly, and walked away.

_Swiss knife on. Check the footage out. _He whispered to Adele.

He did the same thing as he pulled his Blackberry out. He got onto the application and looked through the footage.

The room was filled with men in suits. There was not only one mafia boss. There were at least eight. Plus Mr. Block.

"Repeat what I say, William Block. Now, you are going to be part of the DeCavalcante family. This is a ritual, and you will do as told" A man next to Big Mike said to William.

William looked dead scared, but he tried his best to hide it. Big Mike turned on an antique looking torch with his zippo lighter.

"I will consider William Block as part of the DeCavalcante family. Even if not by blood" Big Mike started as he passed the torch to another man.

The next man repeated what Big Mike said and passed it on clockwise. They were standing in a circle, and by ten minutes, the torch arrived to William.

"Repeat after me. I, William Block am now part of the DeCavalcante family."

"I, William Block am now part of the DeCavalcante family."

"I will never betray my family and never mention it when not with another member"

William repeated.

"I promise I will obey the rules, and give the boss whatever he thinks is best for us, and I also promise to never break the rules of the family" William repeated whatever the man was saying. This was getting really shady and dark. Like a ritual in Arcadian times.

"I now give my blood to the family." William's face turned pale. But he repeated anyway. Big Mike handed what looked like a golden safety pin.

William opened his palm to him, as the man made a whole in his index until blood dropped out. The safety pin had drops of blood in it and they put it in something that looked like a hard case red jewelry box.

The man squeezed William's index finger and put a drop of blood in a really small flask with red stains at the bottom. This looked like it represented all the blood drops from the ritual of every member of the Decavalcante family.

"This ritual meant that you're joining the family with blood, and if you want out, you're going out with blood"

It was totally blackmail.

The ritual ended and Derrick went back to the window sill and grabbed the Swiss knife, making sure no one was there to see him.

He then went back to find Massie. She was talking to some guy who looked like someone with tons of money and wasn't afraid to show it.

"Massie, there you are. I just ran into some acquaintances that I couldn't get away from." Derrick went up to her and disturbed the conversation.

The guy looked him up and down, and sipped his champagne.

"And you are?"

"Derrick Harrington, Massie's date" Derrick shook the guy's hand.

"Sorry Derrick. This is Chris Abeley." Massie widened her eyes unimpressed. "My ex-boyfriend"

Derrick looked at him badly. So this was the guy that cheated on Massie a thousand times. How could he just go up to her and talk to her like everything was normal?

"What school?"

"Octavian Day County" Derrick replied. "You?"

"Dalton School here in Manhattan. It used to be very nice when Massie used to come to the sister school and she still lived here. She changed a lot" Chris said as he looked at Massie roll her eyes annoyed.

"I think she is perfect the way she is now" Derrick comforted his future girlfriend. Chris Abeley smirked like a jerk. "There is no need for that smirk. You're probably never find a girl that likes your personality enough to stay with you, so stop being such a douche"

Chris Abeley was about to blow up. His face was red, almost like a tomato. It looked like he was going to either break down or punch Derrick in the face.

He went for the second approach. As his fist was about ten centimeters away from Derrick's face, Derrick grabbed his wrist and twisted it down, which made him come closer to Derrick.

Derrick leaned towards him and whispered. "We're in a campaign party. Please behave yourself"

"Let's go Derrick. There's no need for us to stay here" Massie said as she grabbed Derrick's hand. She gave Chris a death glare before she walked towards the exit door.

When they were in the elevator, Derrick pushed the ground floor button and looked at Massie. "Aren't you going to tell your father you're gone?"

"It's fine, I'll just text him after" Massie replied.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, of course. It's just that Chris always has a way to put me down" Massie answered as she looked at the elevator's floor.

"Avoid those kinds of jerks. You deserve so much better, someone that actually appreciates you. You're amazing; you can't let him put you down like that"

"Thank you" Massie replied as she looked into his eyes.

This was the perfect kiss moment. They were still in the fifteenth floor, and they had enough time to share their first kiss.

He leaned closer towards her, and touched her soft lips with his as they both automatically closed their eyes.

Derrick really didn't expect to feel that kind of electric shock when their lips touched. He had never felt such chemistry with anyone before.

The kiss dragged on until they reached the ground floor. The doors opened and the two left holding hands. The car was waiting for the two of them, and they got back to Westchester.

"About the kiss…" Massie started when they were in the car, only twenty minutes before their arrival at Westchester. "I really like you. I normally am not like this. I normally really take my time with dating and guys. I'm really not the kind of girl that admits her feelings to guys straight away but I really like you and I really don't want to risk you"

Derrick stayed quiet for a few seconds, which made Massie cringe. "Oh God, you don't have any feelings for me. I shouldn't have said that"

"Massie," Derrick tried to calm the brunette down who looked like she was close to tears. "Massie. I feel the exact same way"

Massie's face suddenly lit up as she looked straight in his eyes. "You do?"

"Yes, I really do" Derrick was not lying. He wished he was though. He never felt this way about someone, and he really couldn't deny the electrifying feeling the kiss delivered.

Massie kissed him again. This kiss lasted until they got back to Westchester, in Massie Block's front yard. For those twenty minutes, he tried to forget about the fact that he was a spy, a CIA agent and just enjoy the moment he was spending with this girl he couldn't ever have dreamed of dating.

* * *

**sorry for the late update! I was really busy and I really tried to make this chapter the best one possible.**

**it took me a lot of research and three drafts, so please forgive the late update, and make it worth it with a nice comment, please?**

**CLICK IT!**

**|  
V**


	4. The Casino Royale

_I know it took way too long for me to update this story, however in my defense I was going through a really tough time. I found out I lost someone, which sucks._

_I'll stop blabbing now and let you enjoy this long-waited for chapter._

* * *

**The Casino Royale**

Derrick Harrington woke up the day after in the mansion that was owned by the CIA, in the room that was decorated especially for him.

It looked perfect for a rich teenage boy. The room had clean white walls, a huge queen sized bed with black beddings, and a plasma screen television attached on the wall with a Play Station 3 and joysticks neatly on a black shelf under the television.

There was a wardrobe with all the clothes in, and a door to the en-suite bathroom which had beautiful marble tiles and lots of mirrors.

Derrick would have never dreamed of owning anything like this place. Not even after he would have graduated from university and had a decent salary job.

Sometimes he wanted to pinch himself just to check if he was dreaming or this life was actually real. But after he did, he felt extremely pathetic for doing so.

He showered and dried his hair the way the hair stylist in the salon of the CIA head quarters told him to do. When he was out of the bathroom he wore the outfit that had been prepared for him thanks to Pauline.

Once he got dressed, he grabbed his messenger bag and walked downstairs to have breakfast. A croissant and a coffee.

"Congrats for yesterday. Job well done." Derrick heard Adele complimenting him from behind. "I had my doubts at first, when I realized that the ritual was going on. But once you got your Swiss knife out, I knew that you were trained well"

"Thank you. I would have never done something stupid such as stopping it. I saw William's face. He was really scared but I knew that if I stopped it things were going to get dirty"

"Thank God, because that was not the whole mob. We need to start taking action once we get the whole mob crowd in one place at the same time. It's going to be hard. Because it probably doesn't happen so often"

"I know. This mission might last a year or even longer." Derrick stated. He realized this last night, whilst he was thinking about his life. He was somehow happy that it was going to last so long because that would have meant he had enough time to get to know Massie properly, however that would have also meant getting attached to her. Which was a taboo in the spy world.

"I hope you know exactly what you're doing, Derrick. Don't do anything stupid such as getting your emotions involved with Massie. That would be something you could really regret" Adele replied as if she knew exactly what he was thinking. She was good.

"Of course not! I'm not that stupid" Derrick replied confidently, almost believing his own lie. Adele looked at him unconvinced.

"Well, just keep that in mind. This kind of move can prove to the CIA that you haven't got the factor they search in a CIA agent and might axe you. For good" Adele warned him.

Derrick nodded, understanding Adele's concern for both him and the mission. Because him screwing up might have also meant Adele screwing up. Everything depended on him.

He had double English Literature for the first two lessons. After ten minutes off the first lesson, he had been sent to seat by the far end of the classroom so that he and Massie wouldn't canoodle that much.

That also meant that they couldn't talk for two whole hours.

When the lesson was over, they finally managed to reunite. They walked hand in hand towards the café where there were outdoor seats.

Derrick bought two ice coffees for the two of them, and brought it to the beautiful brunette who was wearing all white today. She was sitting by a far end corner of all tables, where the sun was hitting most.

"I swear, when I woke up today morning I couldn't even have that cup of coffee Inez brought me to my room. It was way too hot for that kind of stuff" Massie told him as she put on the sunglasses.

"Soon enough it's going to be May. When does the summer vacation start?" Derrick asked.

"May 26th or something like that. What are you planning on doing?" Massie asked, as she sipped her fresh and cold coffee.

"I don't have any plans yet. Should we do something together?" Derrick asked. He guessed that it was the right thing to do. Adele seemed to agree, from behind his ear.

"I would love that. How about a trip with Claire, Cam and Dylan or something like that?" Massie asked as she looked unsure when she said the name Dylan.

"That sound like fun!" Claire's sweet and perky voice echoed from behind the couple. The couple turned around to see Claire and Cam both holding ice teas and looking like an almost perfect couple.

"Are you guys together or something?" Cam asked, sounding confused.

"Yeah, we are" Derrick replied as he stroked Massie's soft and fragile looking hand.

"Seriously? That is great news!" Claire exclaimed, jumping towards Massie and bombarding her with a big hug and lots of kisses on her cheek.

"Or is it?" Cam murmured loud enough for the three to hear. Massie chose to ignore the comment as Claire gave her boyfriend a death glare.

"It is." Derrick reassured, sounding like he hated Cam for being so disrespectful.

"Well, I hope that it will take that stick up your ass" Cam joked.

"Maybe I have that stick up my ass only when you're around" Massie snapped.

"Let's hope for the best" Cam said, which sounded almost sarcastic.

Claire looked at Derrick, and with a look they decided to change the topic. "How about this summer trip together? When, where and how?" Claire sat on a chair next to Massie's.

"I'm not sure, but I would like Dylan to find someone decent who she actually likes before this trip instead of being worried about her immoral self all the time" Massie honestly said. She knew that Dylan wouldn't have questioned sleeping with Derrick, if she was given the chance.

"You shouldn't worry about it. After all you should start trusting me" Derrick replied.

"It's really not you that I don't trust. It's Dylan. I mean what if we fight and BAM! One weak moment of yours can turn into a complete mess" Massie blurted.

"We should find someone for Dylan then. Who hasn't she slept with between the A-List members?" Claire asked. It was a hard question.

"Well there's Plovert." Massie replied, sounding like she had thought about it often.

"True! Plovert! He is pretty hard to get. He has really high standards but not impossible" Claire high fived Massie. She had always been worried about Dylan too.

Dylan slept with Cam when they were in freshman year. Two years before Claire and Cam actually started dating.

"Cam, you should tell Plovert to consider Dylan. He should play kind of hard to get. We know Dylan, she is very disgusted by sticky guys that call her after a one night stand. He should bond with her, but not call her. It should be enough to make her want to call him. Tell him to leave his number and wait for her to call him" Claire made a plan straight from her head.

"How do you know if Plovert is going to be up for it?" Cam asked.

Claire raised her eyebrow. "How do I know?" Claire repeated the question, looking incredulous. "Because guys never say no to a donut"

"Claire!" Derrick and Massie burst out laughing. "That was kinky!"

Cam fake laughed, knowing that Claire was hinting the intimate moment he had with Dylan back in freshman year. When he lost his virginity with her at a school trip in Madrid.

"Just talk to him during practice, okay? This might be a good plan" Claire said smiling at him.

Cam nodded. "Anything for you my love"

Claire smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you baby." Claire smiled. "How about we go to my beach house at the Hamptons? My mother will surely be in Italy with Massie's, my dad will be with his girlfriend in Malibu, so we can have free house!"

Massie nodded, looking interested. "Love it. What do you think Cam?"

Cam nodded. _Perfect, it's still in the US and if we already have a house there._

"Love it. So we can all drive with our cars, stay at my house, we have five bedrooms, a pool in the back yard, and a pool right by. You'll love it. Two weeks are fine, right?" Claire proposed.

"Sounds amazing. Then for the rest of the summer we can do whatever we want" Massie said.

"Good, the bell rang. Cam, Derrick you both talk to Chris Plovert."Claire said. Derrick nodded and Cam did too. The boys walked towards the main building whilst Massie and Claire followed them after.

Everything seemed to go right. Massie just hoped for Chris to be up for it.

**Friday**

Derrick stepped out of the government property, and got into his Aston Martin leaving the CIA owned mansion to go to his stage girlfriend's house who was throwing the party of the year.

When he arrived to the monumental mansion, he could see lights with a huge shiny writing. It read 'Casino Royale', and there was also a red carpet from the gate to the guesthouse, where the party was going to take place.

The garden, the guest house, was full of beautifully dressed and styled teenagers and it almost looked like this scene belonged to a movie or a CW TV-Show.

Derrick's eyes started wandering around. He searched everywhere for Massie, but really couldn't find her anywhere.

He gave up and just waited for her to find him and relaxed as he grabbed a flute cup with champagne inside. "All alone, I see"

Derrick checked who was the person who was trying to talk to him and raised his eyebrows at the sight of Dylan.

"Oh, hello Dylan. How are you doing?" Derrick avoided making the conversation awkward.

"I'm very good. I would be better if you and I could get it on in the guestroom" Dylan was not worried about sounding desperate or too upfront at all.

"I see you're a little inebriated" Derrick pointed at the thousandth drink.

Dylan smiled and chugged the rest of the drink. "It's a party. What can you do?"

"Get your paws off Derrick, you know he's taken by Massie" Claire's voice aggressively tried to get Dylan away from Derrick.

"Chill out" Dylan said as she grabbed another drink.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that Chris Plovert wants to see you" Claire pointed at Chris who was standing by the roulettes.

"Why?"

"I don't know, he seems interested" Claire winked. Dylan raised both her eyebrows looking curious, she chugged the next drink and handed the empty cup to Claire before she walked towards Chris Plovert.

"Oh my God, If this works out it's going to be perfect!" Claire excitedly jumped up and down. Derrick smiled at how energetic Claire was all the time.

"They look like they are getting along." Derrick said as he pointed at Dylan and Chris talking and laughing.

"Fuck. She is so drunk. She will never remember this night. Can you go tell Chris to not leave until she wakes up tomorrow? They should talk and try to get along. Make her want to desire and lust for him.

Derrick nodded and went to talk to Chris Plovert. He told him everything and right when he was finishing the conversation, Massie showed up with two drinks on her hand. One for him and one for herself.

She was looking stunning, and this shiny and glimmered silver dress made her look like a Bond Girl. Well, Vesper was always his fantasy.

"You look stunning, Block" Derrick said, he tried to sound like he was forcing himself to say it, because if Adele heard the tone he actually meant to use he was screwed.

"Thank you Derrick. You are looking quite delicious too" Massie winked as she handed him the drink. "What do you think of the outcome? Not bad for a last minute party, uh?"

"I really have no idea how you pulled this kind of party off in just five days!" Derrick exclaimed looking around.

"Thank Landon, not me. I just gave out the money. However I don't really like the party. But having you around makes it so much better" Massie kissed him on the lips.

"Well, party or not, I like doing anything with you" Derrick replied as he paused for a second, not sure on how to reply to this girl.

"Should we go to the guest room? Cam and Claire are waiting for us. We never really enjoy parties with school people and always end up a small group at a guest room" Massie said. Derrick wondered what she meant by that. What were two couples going to do in one room?

They walked towards the guest room which had a 'bathroom out of order' sign in front of the door. "So nobody can come in" She winked.

The guestroom was almost as big as his real house. It was perfectly decorated, the color scheme was flawless and everything in the room looked like it was going to be worth thousands.

Claire and Cam were sitting on the bed as they discussed about politics or something he wasn't really interested in.

"Let's play a game. Since we're two couples we can't play things like spin the bottle, which FYI are so lame, we should play never have I ever. Even if it's much more fun in a big group" Massie proposed as she sat on the guestroom's bed.

"I hid a stash of vodka, pear juice, and some tequila under the bed. There are some plastic cups on the table" Claire said as she picked the bottles of alcohol and juice as Derrick got up to get the plastic cups.

They decided to sit on the floor, just in case they made a mess. And Massie started.

"Never have I ever cheated on someone" This was obviously a topic she had been through, she just wanted to check that her boyfriend was not going to be another mistake, by being subtle.

Massie eyed Derrick's cup. He didn't touch the plastic cup filled with vodka and juice. He never cheated on a girl before.

Claire had a sip. Cam breathed like he felt uncomfortable, and looked away. It was his turn now.

"Never have I ever had a sexual relationship with someone at least five years older than me" Cam said. Massie took a drink. So did Derrick.

"Wow! I didn't know. How old was she?" Massie asked Derrick.

"She was twenty five, I was spending my summer in Miami where my cousin lives and one day he managed to get me into a club because he was good friends with the owner. Then I met this woman, I was fifteen but I didn't look young so I told her I was twenty one. You?" Derrick explained.

"I hooked up with a twenty four year old guy before I started dating the guy before you. It was a one night stand. He was this German prince" Massie said. She wanted to be open with Derrick with everything. She needed and she wanted a completely honest relationship.

"That's kind of cool." Derrick said.

Claire's turn. "Never have I ever… Played two guys/girl at the same time"

Massie drank. "Claire! It's not my fault! I didn't know if Chris Abeley actually liked me or if he was just pity-texting with me. I always considered the other St. John School guy a rebound. Just in case"

"It's so weird seeing this side of you. But I like that you can say anything in front of me" Derrick said as he kissed Massie on the lips. "Well it's my turn… So… Never have I ever kissed more than two people in one night"

Claire and Cam both drank. Then it was Massie's turn again.

"Never have I ever, made love in public"

Derrick, Cam and Claire all drank. Massie waited for Derrick to tell the story. "I was with this girl who always had a crush on me, back in Malibu. Her name was Kristen and it was late night after a party. We were walking back home in a huge group, however we ended up being alone. We went on a small street and did it. I wouldn't consider it actually making love though. I would definitely not call it that"

"Well, you know what I mean.." Massie smiled.

"Aw, Massie Block and her pure vocabulary!" Claire hugged Massie.

After another few rounds, the bottles ran empty. Massie was tipsy, straight on the verge to drunk. Cam was a little bit tipsy and Claire was gone out of her mind.

Derrick however was still on the tipsy side. This night was supposed to be all about fun. Derrick carried Massie with his strong arms towards the indoor pool which was completely empty.

They wanted to do something unordinary but alone. They wanted to share an experience only they could have remembered.

The pool was heated up, so it was pretty damp in the building. Derrick sat on a chair and Massie stood in front of him as she kissed him.

"You know, when I first saw you, I couldn't believe my eyes. You were the exact type of guy I imagined sharing true love with. I know this might freak you out, but I feel like with you we actually have a real chance to have a great relationship" Massie said as Derrick looked straight into her eyes and listened as he caressed her Pilates-toned butt. "These are things I would normally never say to you, but as you can see I'm pretty wasted… It almost freaked me out. You looked like God made you especially for me. I really like the way you dress, your hair, your attitude, how you can be sweet and sometimes cocky. How I can tell you anything without having you to freak out on me"

"I really like you too, Massie. Do you believe in soul mates?" Derrick asked. Massie nodded. "That's how I exactly thought you when I first saw you too. You would be the girl I would bring to my parents. If only they were in town more often, or even close."

"We could really be something you know? Just pinky-swear that you'll always be real with me. Be honest and always tell me the truth no matter what. Even if you cheat. I always want to know the truth, no matter how much it would hurt me"

Derrick pinky swore and kissed her. "I'm not Chris Abeley, Mass. Let's get in the pool"

"No!!"

"Yes you will! Yes you will!" He tickled her as she burst out laughing.

"At least let me take my dress and shoes off!" Massie exclaimed. She unzipped the dress and kicked off the shoes, whilst Derrick took off his tux and remained in his hot Calvin Klein boxers.

He grabbed Massie, like a newlywed couple and jumped in the pool with her to hear a huge splashing sound

Their hair was all wet, Massie's was all pulled back, but nonetheless she still looked perfect. Derrick looked hotter than ever without his clothes on.

"Let's make our relationship work." Massie mouthed to Derrick who was floating just a few centimeters away from her.

He nodded with approval and kissed her. He felt good, because he actually meant almost everything he said. Then he felt bad because he was doing something worse than cheating on her. He was completely fooling her to believe that he was this hot, rich and intelligent man, whilst he was just a spy.

He was hired to protect her.

If only he forgot that part, that would have been the best night he had in his life. So far.

* * *

So that's it for now. Reviews always cheer me up. :D

REVIEW

|  
V


End file.
